


A Good One

by 1QuietStiles7



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Freeform, Kihyun - Freeform, Non Idol AU, just fluff, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1QuietStiles7/pseuds/1QuietStiles7
Summary: Kihyun plans your next date at the Winter Wonderland set up in the park.
Relationships: Yoo Kihyun/Reader
Kudos: 5
Collections: Monsta X Winter Collection 2019





	A Good One

“___ are you ready yet,” your boyfriend asks. “Almost,” you call back, taking one last look in the mirror, tucking your phone into your back pocket. “Okay, I’m ready,” you say slipping your boots on, and he helps you into your coat. He smoothly merges into the mid-afternoon traffic after getting into the car. You instantly start fiddling with his radio, trying to find the station you want. “___, don’t.” He pleads, trying to give you puppy dog eyes while still watching the road. “C’mon Kiyhunnie, please! It’s only for the drive there and then we can listen to whatever you want tomorrow on the drive up to your grandparents,” you bargain with him. He gives in easily, you let out a little cheer and turn on the Christmas holiday station, “Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree” comes through the speakers. 

“Santa Baby” is just ending when you pull into the park. “Oh no! I forgot my hat,” you pout as you exit the car. “Aish,” Kihyun says, “I thought something was really wrong.” 

“That’s all you can say? I’m gonna freeze now,” you continue to whine. “Here,” he says, setting a light blue hat on your head, “I knew you’d forget it.” He places a kiss to the tip of your nose and links his hand in yours, “Come on, let’s go in.” You perk up at that and rush to get in the park, slightly dragging Kihyun behind you. You stroll through the wonderland that’s been setup, buying hot cocoa and hodduk. Kihyun buys the little crystal snowman bracelet he saw you eyeing at one of the booths, eventually you make your way to the ice rink that’s been set up in the middle of the park.

You bounce on your toes, unable to contain your excitement, while waiting in line to rent skates, all the proceeds from the winter wonderland going to local animal shelters this holiday season. “Oh Kihyun I can’t wait to skate. I’m gonna be like those girls in the movies.” Kihyun chuckles playfully at your words, not reminding you that you’ve only been skating a handful of times. You both get your skates and snag a cleaned off bench to change into your skates. They have cubbies where you could place your shoes and Kihyun goes to place both pairs into them. You admire your boyfriend as he walks to and back, not failing to notice the looks he got. 

You stand as he approaches and can’t help to tease him, “You’ve got some admirers.” You nod over his shoulder, “Huh I didn’t notice, should I go back and talk to them?”

“Yah! Yoo Kihyun!” 

He lets out a full laugh at your expense, grabbing your hand and tucking it into his as you both carefully waddled over to the icy surface. Slowly you enter the ice and start to skate, feeling not unlike a newborn colt. Kihyun stays next to you, reaching out anytime you seem like you’re going to go crashing down.

“I’m so bad at this,” you whine at him lowly, “why’d you decide an ice skating date?”

“So I can do this.” With that, he grabs you hand and tugs on it, causing you to collide into him. 

“D-don’t. You’re gonna make me fall,” you say, trying to find your balance again.

“Only for me.” He says this with a wink and a laugh on his lips.

“Ew, you’re so greasy.” You push him away and try to get away from him to no avail. He easily catches up to you and wraps his arms around you from behind, easily balancing you both out so you didn’t go toppling down on the unforgiving surface. “You say that but you chose me so really which one of us is more questionable?” Before you can reply, he asks you another question.

“___, do you trust me?” You try to turn to look at him but feel your skates start to wobble and decide against it, “Of course Kihyun,” nodding, making the pompom on your hat bob. He stops the two of you and turns you around, slowly pushing off so that you were skating backwards letting him control your direction. Slowly you relax enough to loosen the death grip on his jacket and slip your hands up to his shoulders.

“You realize if I go down, you’re going down with me now?” His eyes meet yours, the look in his eyes nearly melts you on the spot, “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He places a sweet kiss to the exposed part of your forehead, making the little girls skating nearby shriek at the display. It caused both of you to chuckle and he adopts a light dusting of pink across his sharp cheekbones. You continue to skate, not noticing the sun slipping down below the trees or how the families head out and the couples change around you.

“Oh,” lights had been weaved through the trees surrounding the rink, reminding you of a movie you watched as child, remembering the shimmering faeries that would flit through the branches and bushes. Kihyun sneaks a pic of your face when you stop to marvel at them, mentally reminding himself to set it as his new lockscreen later.

About an hour later, Kihyun states that he can’t feel his nose anymore and asks if you’re ready to go. At your nod, you skate to the edge and carefully debark the ice, quickly changing into your boots. Once you’ve returned the skates to the teenagers in the small office you make your way back to the parking lot. You swing Kihyun’s hand in yours happily, giddy smile stretching your lips. 

“So, was this a good one?” Kihyun asks. You two have this inside joke about your dates, remembering how your first and second, and third if you were honest, had been complete disasters. You cock your head and look at him, “Hmm yeah it was okay.”

He narrows his eyes at you, “And just what was it lacking, dear ___?” 

“This.” You pull him into you, raising just enough to peck his lips. When you drop back down, he has that same blush from earlier but the smile on his face betrays any embarrassment he felt. “Thank you, baby. I had the best time today. Top five good dates!”

“Yah, you’ve said that about the last 8 good dates.” 

“I can’t help it if you keep getting better at choosing good dates.” You scrunch your nose at him and finally get in the car. You head back across town, calling in your usual date-night-in dinner from your favorite take-out place and go back to your apartment. You eat and curl up in Kihyun’s arms on your couch, watching some cheesy holiday romance flick, the perfect ending to a perfect date.


End file.
